


Anathema

by MaraMoonbrook



Series: SPN Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hunt Gone Wrong, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMoonbrook/pseuds/MaraMoonbrook
Summary: Shitty hunt. Dean needs a hug.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103882
Kudos: 30





	Anathema

**Author's Note:**

> [Nickel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep) gave me this prompt. <3
> 
> This is too many words but I don't care.

"I fucking hate witches," Dean spat, tossing his duffel onto the aged motel bed so hard it nearly bounced off. He was glad Sam had been on a hunt with Eileen when this one came up-- both Dean and Castiel had taken their share of hits tonight before finally killing the bastard. 

Dean had every intention of heading straight for the shower, but his body had other plans. He sat heavily onto the bed, bloodied hands running through sweat-damp hair. 

Castiel entered the dark room, closed the door quietly, and strode to stand in front of his hunter. He lifted a hand to Dean's temple.

"Let me--" 

"Fuck off," Dean murmured, batting the hand away. He looked up into the Angel's eyes then pulled him down onto the bed by his coat, rolling them both to lay flat on their backs, side by side. 

Hours later, Dean slept, Castiel curled protectively around him, running long fingers through the hunter's hair. He dreamt of floating through a slate-blue sea, weight lifting from his burdened shoulders.


End file.
